Wet dreams
by Emiko Uzuchiha
Summary: Hidden feelings for his best friend? No no, the other guy has been in love with him for years! And now, just now he sees it and realizes he loves him. Ah, bromance. A beautiful thing. (*Yaoi Lemon in some parts*)
1. Dreams

_**Ahem sorry, I went back after all this time and fixed everything that was wrong, so you may want to read this over again. So sorry!**_

* * *

I wouldn't say he was an angel, but I did. His tall slender body, pale skin, black hair, and his eyes so dark, you can be consumed by it. The ominous vibe this _angel_ let off is what puzzled me about my feelings toward him. How could someone not fall for him?

I sit on my bed, staring at the wall, he is what was on my mind. His image wouldn't get out of my head, but why? I'm not into guys, but I'm also not good with girls, _why_? Why does my heart throb at the thought of him? I've known him for a long time, he's my best friend. But why do I feel like this now?

I throw myself on my pillow, it was late and I had a test tomorrow. I turn to face my bedside table and switch off the light. I stare at the dark, before sleep began to consume me.

Momentarily after closing my eyes I heard a knock.

"Let me sleep." I mutter.

I hear it again, this time with harder force. I sit up and look around my room. I live alone, so what's this noise? I look over at the window, someone was perched on the tree branch. Fear is biting at me now, what if it was an intruder? They would have saw me already…

"Naruto.."

How do they know my name? I get up cautiously, trying to get a better look. It's him.

"Please let me in." he says.

I open the window, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." he leaps into the room, so gracefully.

"And what made you think that I wanted company."

He shrugged, "I was walking around and I saw that your light was on so I climbed the tree. But when I was reaching the top, you turned off the light.."

I look at him, but the darkness doesn't let me see his features. "I was having some trouble sleeping.." I whisper.

"Are you overthinking?"

"Uh, yeah. Maybe a little to much." I bit on my lip, trying to hold back the red on my face. I'm glad it was dark enough to not be able to see each others faces.

"You know.." he begins to walk to the lamp, "I was thinking of something too." The lights switch on.

"And what's that?"

"Well," he paces back toward me, "How should I put this..?" He faces me, looking intently into my eyes. "I wanted to do this for a very long time." I watch him smirk, as he lifts his hand up and under my chin. "I like you, and I know you have feelings for me."

My body is frozen, his cold skin seemed to make me freeze in my tracks. "What?" I blurt out, "What are you say-"

His lips pressed on mine, interrupting my question, but answering my confusion. My body was stiff, but it wasn't like I would push away…

He stops, looking me in the face. A chuckle escaped from him, "You're blushing." He pulls his hand away from my chin, but this time he placed it on the waist band of my sweat pants.

I bit my lip as his cold hand shoves itself into my boxers. I could move my body now, but a part of me said not to.

"Do you moan a lot?" he asked as he cups his hand around my member.

I bit down harder on my lip, "I don't know.." I mumble.

He laughs as he gets on his knees, "Let's hope you don't wake up the neighbors." His other hand pulls down my sweats along with the boxers, leaving me exposed.

I watch his head move back and fourth as his lips lightly graze on me, I try to suppress any noise from escaping. All that was heard was his slight gagging and my heavy panting.

"Ah,ah!" I moan, looking down at him, his face was covered in a white substance.

"That was quick.." he licks it off of the source, and wipes his finger on his face and licks that off too.

I'm panting harder than I was before. I was still standing, but my legs began to wobble a bit.

"Aw, don't give in now." He stands on his feet, his lips capture mine. His tongue enters my mouth as he lifts me on to the bed. I hear him unbutton and unzip his jeans before I felt something bombard my entrance.

"I'm not gonna be gentle on you." He says as he inserts himself more.

Moan after moan escapes from me, there was a painful feeling, but it felt good. _Why is this happening..?_

I loud ringing began to buzz loudly in my ears.

 _Ring, ring, ring, ring._

I open my eyes, and look around my room.

 _Ring, ring, ring, ring._

It was my alarm. Meaning that what had happened was just a dream. I smack the snooze button, debating whether or not to yank the cord from the wall.

"Damn it!" I shout, "Just another wet dream."


	2. Avoidance

The clock on my bedside table was now disabled, being that I yanked it out and left it to dangle. Similar to the alarm clock, I also hang off my bed, my body felt weak, and my body as still tingling from the R-rated dream I had. There was another damn white stain on my clothes and sheets. I don't know how the fuck that was possible, but I guess logic isn't on my side.

It must have been another five minutes until I was able to muster up some strength to lift myself out of bed. I sure as hell knew that if I didn't hurry my ass up I was going to be late again, and will most definitely have detention.

My feet touch the cold wood floors making a shiver go down my spine. The house was always silent but this time it gave me an ominous vibe. I was never afraid of living on own, but today was making me feel on edge. Maybe because I had butterflies in my stomach, but not knowing the cause…

"Fuck you, Sasuke." I pull an orange shirt over my head and slide my arms through, matching it with black jeans and black shoes. If I didn't know any better, I would think that hanging out with him made me like wearing darker colors.

My phone begins to ring, shaking around on my nightstand.I grab it, examining it to find that the caller was none other then him.

"Hello?" I accepted it, but my voice shows a hint of _anxiousness._

"Are you thinking about me, dobe?" his voice sounds hoarse, the cause may be because he just woke up, "I just sneezed, and for no reason at all."

"Uh, I was," I try not to hesitate so much, "I had a dream and you were in it. That's all."

"Uh huh. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some breakfast at McDonald's."

"Hm, sure."

"Alright, I'll pick you up in ten minutes." he yawned, "Oh, dobe?"

"Yea?"

"I had a _dream_ and _you_ were _in_ it too." He chuckled slightly, "I'll see you soon."

"See ya." I hang up and shove my phone into my pocket. I exhale heavily, did I imagine that? I place my hand onto my forehead to try and suppress thoughts from running around in a circle inside my brain. I ignore it and grab my bag and head out into my living room and throw myself on the couch.

"What the fuck…" I place an arm over my eyes and lie there. I had nothing better to do for the time being, so I guess I'll try to recollect my thoughts.

What crosses my mind a lot are parts of the dream I had last night, and how real it had felt. "Wait…" I get up and dash back into my room, looking around for any hints of it not being a dream. "Why was it so vivid?" The theory of me being drugged by him just crossed my mind, "Maybe it did happened.."

Not like I _wanted_ it to be real or anything but it keeps eating at me. Should I ask him? I smack my hand against my forehead, "Idiot, don't make it awkward." I utter softly and walk back into the living room.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out I sling my bag over my right shoulder and answer the phone.

"Hm?"

"Dobe, I'm waiting outside." Sasuke's voice no longer sounded a bit strained but there was a weird hint of excitement in his tone.

"I'm coming." I opened the front door to find his black car in my driveway.

He didn't hang up right away but I did hear him chuckle for a couple of seconds before he hung up.

 _What the fuck is going on?_ I walk around to the passenger side, open the door and take a seat.

"Hey." Sasuke wears a black long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans, his casual style is what girls go after.

"Are you sure we won't be late? If I'm tardy one more time I'm getting detention and I'll have to go to Saturday school." I close the door and clip my seat belt.

"No worries. We'll stop at the drive through and eat out food in the parking lot of the school." He pulls out of my driveway and speeds down and out of the street.

"Can I ask you something?" I toss my bag in the back and look at him.

"You just did." He laughed, turning on the right blinker.

"Don't play these stupid games." I scowl.

His eyes flick to his left, eyeing me, "Fine, go ahead."

"What was your dream about?"

"Ah, well. I was walking around the street because I couldn't sleep. Then I saw that you had your light on so I decided to climb the tree next to your window and drop by for a visit."

My eyes widen, "Then what?"

"Well, I was reaching the top of the tree when you shut off the light. But I wasn't gonna leave so I knocked on the glass, and I remember that your face was filled with fear for some reason…"

"Hold up! No way we had the same dream! That's exactly what happened in mine."

He pulls up into the parking lot of the fast food restaurant. "We're inseparable." His lips pull up into a smirk, "What do you want?" he points to the drive through menu.

I sigh, "Ice coffee, and breakfast burrito."

"Hello! Welcome to McDonald's! What can I get you?" I don't know how someone could be so happy this early in the morning. Apparently this employee.

"Hey, can I get two ice coffees, one breakfast burrito, and one breakfast sandwich?" Sasuke had always had a certain charm in his voice. He didn't show it much, but whenever I'm around him… _fuck_ , I sound like I'm _in love_ with him…

"Sure thing! Would that be all?"

"Yeah."

"Total is $7.56! Pull up to the next window."

Sasuke turns back to the stirring wheel and drives forward, "Naruto? What's with that face?" he turned his head slightly as he waited behind another car.

"Um.." I have so much to say but I can't even begin to explain what's going on. More or less I can't begin to tell him how I feel about him. "Just tired.."

"If I didn't know any better I would believe you, but I know you, more than anyone else. You can tell me, I'll listen."

Fuck that gentle voice of his, "Uh, it's nothing. Really I'm fine."

"You're a terrible liar." he pulled up to the window to get our order.

"Here you go sir, that will be $7.56." The lady ,who took his cash out of his hand, had hints of blush on her cheeks. Girls fall instantly in love with Sasuke. I guess I understand.

I smack my forehead again, _Stop!_

"Thanks."

"Have a nice day!" She hands him his receipt, along with some change.

"I'll buy lunch." I say as he pulls out of the lot and back onto the road.

"Fair enough" he chuckles, "Hey, are you gonna tell me?"

"I don't know if I should.."

"Common, not like I'm going to judge you."

"That's not what I'm worried about." I look out of the window and gaze at the road ahead.

"Well, I'm not going to force you to talk, but if you want to, I'm here." He turned away from the road and gave me a reassuring smile.

 _God, he's attractive…_


	3. Repetition

Damn that stupid smile, a simple but attractive one. _Clear your head, you're falling into deep._

"Naruto? You okay?" His voice was gentle, somewhat reassuring. He dared to take a side glance at me when in the middle of moderate traffic. He keeps asking me that, every couple of seconds!

Was I making a face of something? How long have I been staring at him? _Breathe._ "Uh, yeah. Just feeling a little shaken." _From that dream_ ** _…_**

"Oh, so do you wanna talk about it?" he pulled up into the school parking lot. I had twenty minutes before class started. Meaning that I had at least fifteen minutes with him before we parted ways until lunch.

 _How do I play this into words?_ "I don't remember it, just when you popped up in my window." Of course I was lying, how could I forget a dream like that one?

"Well, don't concern yourself about it. It was only a dream." He smiled again, that stupidly cute smile. "Just enjoy your breakfast." He handed me the contents that I asked for.

I held the burrito in my hand and stared at it. I was hungry but I lost my appetite, who knows where I lost it? _Eat, he bought you food. Be thankful._

"Naruto,"

I look over and face him. He held a smirk on his face, eyeing me up and down. I shudder slightly and look forward. _Breathe._ "Yeah?"

"I know you're lying about forgetting your dream."

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"Huh? What do you mean?" I take a bite from the burrito to cover up the flush I felt rushing to my cheeks.

"Don't play dumb, I know you better than you _think._ And I _know_ that you have a better memory than my own."

"I'm not lying!"

He chuckles to himself, "Oh? You know, you always scrunch up your nose when you're lying."

My eyes seem to almost bulge out of my skull, I cough to clear my throat, a way to suppress the growing fear I felt creep up my spine. "That's not true!" I ball up the wrapper of the once burrito, and toss the trash into the bag it came in.

"Oh please, you can't lie. It's not in your nature. You must think I'm a complete dumb and blind idiot to not know when you're telling a lie."

 _He can read my movements and see right through me._

I catch him scowling as he takes a sip from his drink. "I've known you for years. You expect me to know nothing about my _best friend?_ "

 _Fuck._ Did I just get friend zoned?

"I'm not gonna force you to talk, but it's unsettling watching you be this upset."

I drink from my ice coffee and stare out the window, "Sorry, Sasuke." I feel a light patch of sweat on my forehead. _How much longer do I have to endure?_

Ten minutes.

"Don't apologize. Just promise you'll be back to normal soon."

 _Has this really affected me to the point where I can't be myself?_

"Promise."

"What even happened in your dream for you to be so scarred?" He slouched in his seat.

I completely forgotten all the soreness I felt when I woke up.

 _Bruises._ Did I check my body?

 _No, I didn't._

I lift up my shirt and slightly pull down my jeans, just enough to expose the bruises I had on my hips.

In all honesty, I didn't think they'd be there.

"Woah, what? Looks like fingers were pressing into your sides!" His hand slips under his chin, indicating that he was deep in thought.

I raised my eyebrow, _what's he thinking?_

"Can dreams really inflict physical bruises?" He bit his bottom lip.

"What happened in your dream?" I adjusted my shirt, "Or in your perspective." This time I felt a chill run down my spine.

I examine his face as his eyes grow wide, and a hint of fear is shown in his dark orbs.

"Um, I-." he choked.

"Sasuke, tell me. I obviously was lying when I said I forgot. I just wanna know if you experienced something similar."

"I don't need to clarify myself, do I?" This time he placed a hand over his face, probably hiding the flush on his cheeks.

I glance down at my phone, _six minutes._

"Listen, If you still wanna discuss this, we can talk about it during our lunch break. I'll meet you here like always." I bit my lip. _Is this gonna ruin everything?_

"Yeah, alright." He collected his trash and stuffed it into the bag. "Hey, Naruto?"

I was retrieving both our backpacks from the back seat when I turned back around to see a look of worry heave on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Does your, um-, body hurt?" he grit his teeth.

 _Five minutes._

"Of course it does! But we'll talk about this later." I hand him his school bag and get out of the car.

"Bye." I wave as I walk towards the South entrance.

 _Breathe. Everything will be fine._

Biology ended, and so did the ever growing boredom of watching Bill Nye. Seriously, we're juniors in high school and they're still showing us that crap?

Well, I'm just glad I didn't have to do anything, just _doze off_.

Now it was time to go to lunch, _fifty_ _minutes._ I had to face him again, and I'll admit I was building up fear for the past 3-4 hours. Just have to survive lunch and one more class for the day. Unless he wants to stay over and do homework, which I am in no place to say no to him.

 _Great._ There he was, leaned up against his car, arms folded across his chest, head down. _He's so beautiful. Perfec-_

He was looking at me with and eyebrow raised, was I staring for too long? _Shit._

"Uh, hey." I run my hand through my hair, "Where do you wanna go?"

He just kept staring at me, with a look of perplexity. _What now?_

"Um? You good?" I approach him, keeping at least a foot of distance. He was probably zoning out. _Great._

I poke his shoulder, "Earth to Sasuke, I've come to free you from the aliens."

He just merely flinched.

"Okay well, I'm gonna go if you don't respond," I turn on my heel, "Your call." I take a step and slowly inch away.

"Naruto,"

A cold, pale, hand grabbed my wrist. "Don't walk away."

With a tug, he was able to spin me around and catch me in both his arms.

 _Since when was he so smooth?_

My heart beat fastened, so I dug my face into his shoulder. A sweet musky smell filled my lungs. _Intoxicating._

"I've been sorting everything out," he inched his head closer to my ear, "I'm in love with you."

I place my hands on his waist and pull back. "Wh-what?" My eyes slightly glazed over.

"Naruto, I said, I'm in love with you." Sasuke's hand cupped my chin, slightly edging me forward.

His lips were so close to mine, both of us recycling air.

"Sasuke, I-" I stopped and glanced into his dark eyes. Which might have been a bad idea.

 _GOD!_ I just wanted drown in his eyes. Actually, I wouldn't mind if those eyes ate me whole.

 _Don't get sucked in._

I drew my eyes away as fast as I could. Observing the parking lot we stood in. _Nearly empty._

 _"_ _Naruto,"_ Sasuke slightly pulled on my chin to face him again.

My arms drop to my sides, leaving me vulnerable to any action he wanted to take.

 _Breathe_.

Was this really happening? Or was it just another dream? God knows, but I have an open chance. _Lean in._

I linked my lips with his, closing my eyes and lightly biting his bottom lip. Cupping my arms around his frame, and tilting my head slightly to the right.

His lips soft and gentle.

Sasuke allowed my tongue to enter his mouth.

Guiding my tongue to sync with his. _Bliss._

After about a minute of sharing saliva, I pull away.

Looking into his black orbs, I see lust shine in his eyes.

I laugh.

I never seen him have that look in his eyes.

"Shut it, you idiot." he folded his arms and glared at me.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." I smirk.

"Why didn't you sa-" His voice was cut off by a sudden darkness.

" _Naruto."_

 _"_ _Naruto?"_

 _"_ _Naruto!"_

 _"_ _Wake up!"_


	4. Confusion

Who's calling my name? Why are they disturbing my slumber?

 _Huh?_

I lift my head up off the desk, blinded by the ceiling lights. Looking to my left I catch a blurred glimpse of a figure.

 _Who's that?_ I blink to focus on the figure standing next to me. Kakashi, my english teacher, who was called in to substitute my biology class.

"Naruto, get out of this classroom. Go to lunch." He folded his arms, staring down at me.

"How long have I been out?" I sit up and collect my belongings, shoving them into my bag.

"All of class, but you didn't get up when the lunch bell rang," He paces away, "Don't worry, it's only been about a minute or two."

"Right, sorry." I sling my bag over my shoulder and speed walk out of class. Once exiting the classroom, I was hit by loud and scattered conversations.

The halls were crowded as usual, but I learned how to squeeze past everyone without any trouble. I never understood why people felt the need to take up more than half of these small hallways.

When I opened the door, I was hit with a cool breeze. Which later faded as I made my way into the parking lot.

"Tch." I stand a couple feet away from Sasuke, who was leaning on his car with his phone in his hand.

He must of heard me scuff since his head jolted up.

"I was just about to text you." He wore a friendly smile on his face, his dark eyes seemingly adding to the kind look.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." I rub the back of my head, slightly smiling to hide how tired I was feeling.

"Nothing to worry about," he chuckled, "Where to?"

 _Oh that's right.._

"Uh, how about we go eat at Subway?" I made my way to the passenger side and stood there with my hand on the handle.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me." Sasuke opened his door and got in, his hair lightly bouncing in the air as he did so.

It was quite cute actually _,_ he is so _… adorable._

I felt my face heat up, just enough for my skin to feel a slight burning sensation.

 _Breathe._

I duck my head and enter the car. Swallowing all my pride, I turned to look at Sasuke, daring to stare right into his eyes.

"I-," _What do I even say?_ "Uh-, had another dream." I watch as he raises an eyebrow.

"Huh? When was that?"

"When I fell asleep in my biology class…" I felt my breathing become more uneven.

"Hm? Can you tell me about it?" He turned away and put the car in reverse. Proceeding to the destination.

"Well," I inclined my head, "Um.. I walked out of bio, met you out here, and you uh-"

I ducked my head down and let strands of my hair fall, covering my ever-growing flush.

"You captured me in an embrace. Confessed your love," I lower my voice, "and then we kissed."

Sasuke bursted out into laughter.

I scowled, watching him grin. But I couldn't be mad at him, he was too _cute_.

"You're so blunt with explaining things!" He turned my way, with a huge smirk on his face.

 _Fuck._

"Aren't you at all grossed out?!" I fiddle with my shirt, "This isn't a joke either!"

I'm beyond frustrated at this point, but also embarrassed in a small way. I fold my arms and pout my lips.

"Why? I literally had a wet dream of you. There's nothing left to the imagination."

The car came to a stop. I look up and see that we are in the parking lot of Subway.

"Naruto, stop sulking." Sasuke pulled the keys out of the ignition, then turning to face me.

"Don't give me those puppy eyes!" I turn away and stare out the window, "This isn't fair."

"You sound like a spoiled brat," he let a small chuckle escape, "Common now, I'm hungry."

I made a noise close to a growl as I reached over to open the door.

"Don't be that way." Sasuke got out of the car and walked in front of the entrance. Standing with his arms crossed, he watched me dawdle up to him.

"You think this is funny, huh?" I hold the door open. However mad I was, I still had to be polite.

He walked in, standing to the side as he waited for me to follow.

"No, absolutely not." He walked beside me as we made our way to make our order.

* * *

"Seems like it since you keep laughing." I clench my hand into a fist, my nails biting into my skin.

"Naruto," Sasuke turned his head to look at me, "We can talk about this in full detail when I sleep over tonight."

I had forgotten that today was Friday, and Sasuke either slept over at my place or I slept over at his place. Sometimes even for the whole weekend.

I frowned slightly, "Fine." I wanted to get all of this off my chest but I guess not.

"There's no need for me to go home after school. I already packed my bag."

"Alright." I let my clenched fist go and relaxed my shoulders. Just need to wait about another hour or so and I'll be home. Getting all the answers I want from him.

* * *

Economics class was slow as ever. Yamato was a good person, but not so good as a teacher. Not that I have anything against him though. He was on my favorite teacher list.

"Alright, Here's the homework. It's only four questions. So I expect it to be complete Monday."

The handout Yamato gave us was a bright pink color, and indeed only had four questions to answer. I'm glad I don't have to stress over work for this long weekend.

The bell rang, indicating it was time to go home.

"Have a nice weekend. Be _safe_!" Yamato stood to the side as the herd of students exited the classroom, ready to go home and relax after a long week of school.

I wondered how my weekend would go. How will Sasuke react? Will he still be friends with me?

 _Stop._

I swing my bag over my shoulder, and proceed out the doors and into the parking lot. Finding Sasuke standing yet again by his car, but this time looking in my direction.

I look at the floor, in order to hide the blush that was forming on my cheeks. Still continuing to walk to his vehicle.

"If you don't watch where you're going, you'll get hit." Sasuke clutched my arm, and pulled me out of the way of a car. "I don't want you dead yet."

 _Who says that?_

"You'd just laugh if I did." I pull away and pace to the passenger side.

"Don't say some dumb shit like that." He scowled, getting into the car.

I enter the car, and sit with my hands in my lap. Trying to hide how anxious I was feeling.

"You seem feverish, are you alright?" The car was suddenly on the road and heading in the direction of my house.

"I'm fine," I scuff, folding my arms across my chest, "Stop looking at me."

He laughed, stopping at the red light. "Drop the attitude." Sasuke's eyes were locked on the road, his face serious. Not once did he look over at me after that.

I was fiddling with my hands, growing impatient and feeling slightly guilty for being so rude.

"Sorry." I mumble, "There's just been a lot of confusion."

"Well, hopefully it can be solved _tonight_." He pulled into my driveway, turning to give me a glance with a smirk on his face.


	5. Confession

We arrived at my house in a matter of time. There was a mini conversation on what to do over the weekend and Sasuke had suggested we go out to eat and attend a movie. Which in my mind was as if he was asking me out, but on the subtle side.

"How about we go have dinner and then watch a movie?" He had said, "Something other than stay home all weekend." Wearing a smile on his face that was so kind, and I was happy to bear witness to this soft side of him.

Somehow seeing and hearing him be so gentle made me feel a lot more comfortable and I no longer was fidgeting in my seat impatiently.

Speaking of which, the only thing I was eager to do was get answers out of him. But just thinking about confessing to him made blush rise erratically on my cheeks. So I postponed those thoughts until later this evening.

"Did you receive any homework?" Sasuke kept his eyes locked on the road, turning into my neighborhood.

He didn't live too far from me, just a couple houses down. Which was great because we could visit whenever. And I never got tired of his presence.

"Just in economics. No big deal though."

He pulled into my driveway, took the keys out of the ignition and gathered his belongings. I sat there for a minute to collect enough strength to make it through the weekend.

After doing so I hopped out of the car, bag over my shoulder, and a smile on my face.

"Oh, look who's cheerful now." Sasuke locked his car and followed me up to the front door.

"No reason to get all depressed." I mumbled unlocking the door and immediately tossing my bag and shoes on the floor.

Thank god I'm home! Well with a guest I have called my best friend since practically birth. Or should I say, love of my life?

Blush emerged on my cheeks. _Oops._

I watch Sasuke take his shoes off and take his bags into my room. Returning after about a minute.

"May I ask why your room is a mess? Your alarm clock is on the floor, your sheets are a rats nest and you have stains on your bed.."

 _Oh shit._

"Uh," I scratch the back of my head, "I told you, rough night." I give a nervous smile.

He nods and proceeds over to the couch, throwing himself back. "Let's talk." He pats the cushion beside him, signally me to sit next to him.

Obediently, I sit in the spot he gestured to. Looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact and a chance of me accidentally popping a blood vessel.

"Well, I noticed how you've been acting all day. So what initially is bugging you?"

 _Damn it all._

"I thought I told you it was because of my recent dreams." I cock my eyebrow, this time looking at his beautiful face.

 _Oi, what skin regimen does he use?_

"Yeah, but you're extremely anxious and I wanna know the cause." He leans back and rests his head on the the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well-" I heave a sigh, "I don't know how to tell you."

"I'm here to listen." Sasuke sits up, crossing his arms over his chest looking at me.

 _This is gonna be more difficult than I had thought._

"Sasuke, I don't want you to be weirded out but-" looking down at the floor again, "I-I, uhh."

For some odd reason I felt tears threaten me. There wasn't a valid reason for me to be emotional, _yet._

I let the couple of tears hit the floor, "I've always had feelings for you. But I never acknowledged them until now." I mumble, letting a couple more drops hit the wooden floors.

I listen as Sasuke sighs softly, shifting his position. I feel his hand on my back, his face appearing beside mine, his long hair falling at the angle of his tilt.

"Why are you tearing up?" His hand pats my back in a supportive way.

"I don't know." I choke on the tears, "Aren't you at all disgusted? Why are you acting as if I said nothing out of the ordinary."

"Because," I hear a smile in his voice, "I've always loved you."

 _Did I hear him right?_

I look up, my face drenched in tears. "What?"

His head up, and his black eyes staring at me.

"You heard me." He let his hand on my back guide its way to my chin, "I love you, Naruto. I always have." He tilts my chin up.

I feel more blush emerge on my face, and tears stream down and gather under my chin.

"Please stop crying." The back of his hand wipes tears away from my eyes, "There's no reason to be in tears." Sasuke's other hand positioned itself behind my head. And in an abrupt but soft movement, he pulled me into his arms for a hug.

I bury my face in his neck, wrapping my arms around his back.

Not in anyway did this feel awkward to me. But I wonder how he was feeling right now.

He kept his hand on the back of my neck, and the other arm wrapped around my waist.

It was a pleasant exchanged, his hold made me feel safe. His arms were comforting, and his scent made my tears stop. The smell of sweet cinnamon and the faint hint of honey.

 _Absolutely irresistible._

Time seemed to seize itself as we hold each other in this subtle, yet kind embrace. His body felt warm, and I had a feeling that my body was slowly melting.

I adjust my head for my lips to be pressed up against his neck. Under my arms I felt his body stiffen for a second then relax.

His head leaned in closer to my jawline, his lips brushing up against my cheek and stopping at my ear.

"I love you." he whispered.

My heart seemed to have done a backflip or just melt with his words. I pull his body closer to mine, tightening the hug.

He chuckles softly to himself.

I felt too comfortable in his hold that I slowly started to feel myself doze off, yet I didn't wanna pull away. So I let the sleep heave over me, my body relaxing against his and my grasp on him loosens as I feel myself fall into a siesta.


	6. Understandings

Authors note: I have received a review on the previous chapter and I am extremely proud that the person who wrote it is slowly catching onto the plot. And is ahead of the game, catching onto my little tricks. Shout out to you for being an intelligent person. ;)

If you thought it was coming to an end you are dead wrong. I like to slightly fool you into thinking it's over, especially with a plot like this. Thank you for all the attention this fanfic has received. It has a pretty good amount of favorites and followings, and it makes me so happy. However if you'd please send back some feed back(review), not just being if this is good or not but your opinions of everything going on. What would you like to see? If something catches my attention enough I will write it ;).

* * *

(( Written in Sasuke's POV))

* * *

Naruto had fallen asleep in the car, he was slightly snoring with his head pressed up against the window, wearing a big smile on his face.

 _He's cute when he sleeps._

I shake my head in an attempt to clear my head of those type of thoughts. I assume it's wrong to think that of someone I've called my best friend for years, but..

"Urgh." Naruto had slipped from his position on the window and fell forward, barley hitting the dashboard.

I glance over as I see him with his hand on his forehead.

I drove into his driveway and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I turn my head and stare at him, still holding his face with his palm.

"Good one, Uzumaki." I stifle a sigh and grab my bags from the back seat, then opening the car door and making my way up to the entrance.

"Was I asleep the whole time?" Naruto closed the passenger side door, then standing beside me.

"You stopped responding to me after we left school grounds."

Naruto unlocked the front door, and threw his belongings on the ground beside him.

"I gotta stop dreaming." He whispered while kicking the door shut once I entered.

"Dreaming?" I asked, placing my bags against the wall, "Are you still stuck on that?"

"No, they're all different now."

I watched as Naruto threw himself on the couch and groaned.

"I take it that it wasn't pleasant?" Taking a seat on the other side of him, I watch as his eyes lose all signs of the sparkle he always has.

"Well.. I guess you could say that." A sad grin pulled at the corners of his mouth.

 _Why am I staring at his lips?_

"Was it anything like the one you had in biology?"

Silence.

Sighing, I cross my arms and give him a stern look.

Naruto glared at me for a second before darting his attention on something else.

"It's nothing to worry about, Sasuke." He let out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head, "Lets not worry about it, okay?"

I cocked my eyebrow and tilted my head to the side.

"Obviously it's something because we both shared one last night. Naruto, this isn't something to just blow off as nonsense. You keep having them repeatedly."

 _He doesn't know._

Naruto's face turn a faint pink, "Their just silly dreams."

I let out a frustrated growl, probably sounding inhuman. "Don't you think that having them recently is trying to throw a hint at you?"

 _God._

I wanted to face palm in that moment but I instead balled my hands into fists, letting my nails bite into my palms. Naruto could be so naive at times, I guess I can't entirely blame him for not noticing anything.

He cleared his throat, "I-I'm gonna hit the shower real quick." Standing on his feet, he turned his back to me, "You can take one after me."

Naruto disappeared into the hallway and left me alone in the living room.

I didn't even notice that my hands were still in fists.

 _Why don't you get it?_

I relaxed my body, and looked up at the ceiling.

 _Breathe._

I seriously never have been so frustrated at Naruto before. But I just want him to understand. I finally thought it all over and realized why our dreams our like this.

 _He's too naive._

I hope he can understand these feelings of his, or at least let me know that it's one-sided.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of sitting in silence and staring at the ceiling, the sound of water was gone. Meaning that Naruto had finally finished his shower.

 _Good grief._

I was left to think about impossible situations, and I even caught myself blushing every once in awhile.

"Oi, you can shower now." Naruto had exited the bathroom with an orange towel, and only the orange towel, wrapped loosely around his waist.

I sat up straight and tried not to stare anywhere other than his face.

"Alright." I nodded, and walked over to my duffel bag and grabbed my blue towel and change of clothes.

"What's up with you? You seem stiff." Naruto was staring at me when I was crouched over my bag.

I shook my head, suppressing a sigh, "Nothing."

 _Breathe, you idiot!_

For some reason, I forgot how to breathe. But I still continued my way into the bathroom and closed the door.

 _INHALE_.

My lungs slightly burned at the lack of oxygen but my body finally remembered how to function.

I smacked my forehead with my hand and sighed.

 _He's fucking gorgeous._

Shaking my head I look at myself in the mirror. "Get yourself in check."

Facing away from my reflection I switch on the water and strip of my clothing.

 _I'll have to endure any feelings of attraction, for_ ** _now_** _._

I hop into the shower and get under the stream, the water was burning my skin. Yet it felt pleasant to have my tense muscles relax under this heat.

I groaned slightly as I felt my body loosen up from all of today's stress.

But it didn't last long until I started to picture half naked Naruto.

Tight abs, toned arms, tan skin.

I found myself near drooling over that image.

 _Damnit._

It would only be worse if-

 _Never mind._

I glanced down to spot that my member has straightened out.

"Great." I muttered, resting my head against the shower wall.

The water slid down my body as I try and tough this one out.

 _Get yourself together._

I guess it's just gonna keep getting worse if I keep thinking about him in a towel.

"Why now?" I bang my fist on the tile.

 _Can you please just realize?_

The hot water grew colder as time passed, I knew I had to get out soon or the water would be unbearable to clean oneself in.

 _Damnit all._

* * *

Author's note: I had to keep re-writing this chapter because I didn't like it, but eventually after the eighth time, I came up with this. It's not good though, but it's the best I could muster up.

Mind rating my crappy writing? Y'all slacking, and I really need some feedback in order to see if I should tug along with this or just drop it.


	7. Frustration

Author's note: Will return back to Naruto's POV probably in the next chapter. Sorry if you dislike reading it from Sasuke's perspective.

Oh, would you consider reviewing? Even a mere sentence would be highly appreciated.

* * *

 _Fuck._

The water was now freezing cold, and it was intolerable to handle. At least I was able to quickly wash my hair and then pass the soap over my body.

Shutting off the undesirable water, I wrap my towel rather tightly around my waist and walk in front of the mirror. Leaning over the sink I stare into my own eyes,.

 _Don't jump him._

Looking down at the sink I notice that I forgotten to grab underwear. I roll my eyes, and mentally slap myself. Inhaling, I gather myself and walk over of the bathroom and return to the location my bag was sitting.

I spot Naruto, still in his towel, sitting on the couch and furiously twiddling his thumbs. I quirk up my brow, but decide not to interrogate him.

He seemed to be pulled out of his little dream world as I unzipped my bag and took out my needed garment.

"You'll catch cold if you stay in your towel." I mutter, turning my back toward him to proceed back. And surely, I felt his stare burn into my rear. So instead of being angry for receiving unnecessary attention to my half bare body, I grin.

Satisfied, I go back into the bathroom and change into my black sweat pants and white shirt.

 _Hmmm._

I didn't want to sound conceited, but shit. I look good, even while dressed so lazily.

I chuckled lightly to myself and headed back into the living room, finding that Naruto had listened to me and put on his grey sweats with a black shirt.

I caught myself smirking when I gave him a once over, and I assume he noticed my tiny grin since his face turned a faint pink.

 _CUT IT OUT._

For god's sake, I'm an Uchiha after all. This is practically dishonoring my family name. I shrugged and took a seat next to cuddly looking Naruto.

 _Woah, what?_

"So what will our evening be consisting of?" I asked, putting an arm onto the back of the couch, it was an inconspicuous attempt to put my arm around Naruto.

In that instant I saw him tense up, and it was cute watching him get so perturbed over something small like close contact.

"U-Uh, how about we play some video games?" He sat up, tilting his head to get a better look at my face, "Do you want to order take out or should we make something?"

I removed the arm that was resting along the couch and instead put that same hand under my chin.

My eyes squinted as I watched Naruto start to blush.

 _Haha._

"Japanese take out?" I asked, almost flinging myself up off the couch.

It was great that Naruto was so nervous about all this, I'm _slipping in_ with ease.

 _Hmmm…_

Maybe it was because I come to understand how I actually feel? I've accepted that I'm in love with my best friend, and I probably have been since forever. He's always been around, even back then when we kinda hated each other. We fought, and argued, and now we're here. Spending most of our time together. Honestly I wouldn't ask for anything more, I just wish I had realized this a bit sooner.

"Y'know, I'm always down for any type of food."

I shake myself out of deep thoughts, and stare at Naruto.

 _You naive idiot.._

Since I was already on my feet, I paced to my duffel bag, which I seem to keep returning to, and picked up my cellphone.

"Hm, I presume you'd like the usual?" I asked, phone in my hand and the number ready to call.

He nodded, and so I resumed my action.

After ordering, I shove my phone into my pocket and made my way back to sit beside my blonde… best friend..?

"She said it would take about forty-five minutes." I frowned slightly; I was feeling a little hollow.

"That's fine." He stood, "Let's play something in the mean time."

* * *

Naruto wasn't the type to get mad easily, _but_ he's fairly competitive. And when he realized that he was losing, he started to slightly shout.

It was funny really. Watching him throw a fit because I'm a couple points ahead of him.

"Stop cheating!"

I chuckled, "You just suck. Why can't you see that?"

His lips pouted as he stared intently at the screen, I watched as he clutched his controller and stomped his foot on the ground.

 _Angry but cute.._

"Okay Naruto, enough." I sighed, putting my control down onto the coffee table.

"Hmph." Naruto stomped his right foot on the ground once more before shutting off the console.

I lay back into the couch and watch as Naruto curls up, bringing his knees to his chest and lying on his side.

"Come on now, don't be that way." Groaning slightly, I inch closer and sling my arm over the back of the couch again and sprawl my legs onto the couch.

Once again, this was another discreet attempt to be close to him.

"You're good at everything." He muttered, shifting beside me.

 _I'm good in bed… maybe._

My eyes widened at that thought. Why exactly did that come to mind?

I cleared my throat, "I can't help it."

Naruto sat up again, but inched toward the corner of the couch.

He sighed, and pouted again.

"It's not fair."

I stifled a frustrated sigh, "Don't be a crybaby."

"Hmph.." he crossed his arms and pouted his lips even more.

He looked like a child having a tantrum over something small, but I had to admit that it was actually kinda cute…

Blush slowly began to emerge on my cheeks.

That instant the door bell rang, and I was half relieved that I had an excuse to walk away for even a slight second.

"I'll pay this one." I said, launching myself up and over to obtain my wallet.

In the corner of my eye, I spotted Naruto following me with his eyes, a faint hint of pink in his cheeks.

 _Hm._

I dig through my bag and take out twenty dollars, and swing open the door to revealed a cute looking asian woman.

"Here you go, sir." She handed him the take out bag and bowed her head for a second.

I handed her the money, "Thank you, keep the change."

She looked up at me and smiled, "Have a nice day, sir."

I closed the door and turned around.

Naruto was on his feet laughing while a hand lie over his stomach.

I scowled, "And what's with the sudden change in emotion?"

"She was totally checking you out!" He was still laughing, even with tears slowly sliding down his face.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut it, Dobe."

Placing the contents of food onto the table I face him again.

 _He's too cute for his own good._

Naruto was now gripping his stomach with his laughter fading into a low chuckle.

"I don't get the humor behind that." I crossed my arms, wearing a frown on my face.

He inhaled, and looked up at me with a blank expression.

"I never have seen such a rare scene in my life!" There he was grinning like the idiot he is.

My heart seemed to turn to mush at that smile of his.

 _Damn._

"Just because it's rare doesn't mean it should be something to laugh about, Naruto."

"Well, were you checking her out too?" He walked over, elbowing me in my ribs.

I let out a sigh that sounded close to a growl.

"No, I actually have my eyes on someone else."

Naruto's eyes widened, "WHO?!" his face was about a half-inch away from mine.

 _Can I kiss him?_

I felt my face turn red, "Y-you know them." I struggled to say that without stuttering.

My eyes drifted to his lips which were so close to mine.

 _Can I? PLEASE?_

"Is it Ino? Sakura…?" He threw his hands on my shoulders, his face still centimeters away.

"N-no.." I swallowed, "Not a female…"

"WAIT! Is there something you haven't told me?" he tilted his head.

"No..?"

"Is it Neji?"

 _NO! IT'S YOU._

"Nope." I sighed.

Naruto began to jump up and down, still gripping my shoulders.

I mentally counted to ten, "It's nothing important, I'm sure they don't have the slightest interest in me."

"I wanna assist!"

"How about you eat your ramen?," I take a step back, "We can talk about this later."

I gave him a side glance, he was pouting slightly but then launched himself into a seat.

"Thanks for the meal!" He near-shouted, already with his chosen items out in front of him.

 _Please be in love with me…_

* * *

Author's note: Review? I feel like I'm going nowhere with this. ;(


	8. Realization

Author's note: So, I received a couple reviews and one of them stated that they were a little confused. However after reading further, they started to explain what they seemed to understand. Yes, you were practically correct on all of this. I get that this plot may be confusing at times, and I apologize.

Let me clear this up as best as I can: Both Naruto and Sasuke had the same 'wet dream',Naruto was more disturbed about it because he didn't fully understand, he had noticed that he was attracted to Sasuke so it added on to his confusion. Sasuke on the other hand (while not described in his POV) realized what and why that had occurred. Naruto had bruises on his body, in real life, but had gotten them from the dream. I wrote it out like that as a reference memory from my childhood,-I had had a dream where someone cut my skin, and I woke up with blood and cuts on my body-. Naruto had fallen asleep in class, dreamed up that scene. Then falls asleep in the car on the way home, and dreamed the confession. BUT, that was all a link to Sasuke's mind ;) Aren't soul mates supposed to complete each other? ;))))

* * *

I could feel Sasuke's cold glare on my face as we ate our meal.

What's _with him?_

We both sat in silence, which was a little odd since we're never this quiet. But I didn't feel the urge to say a single word or make any sort of sound.

I just stared at his pale face, admiring his onyx eyes, he's faint pink lips, his tiny pointed nose, his beau-

 _Stop._

I knew if I continued to stare at his face then I'll be prone to _jumping_ him.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You look a little flushed." Sasuke's hand was pressed up against my forehead.

The fact that his hand was making contact with me made me blush more, making my face burn.

"You're unusually warm.." His hand went under my chin and tilted my head up so he could further examine my features.

 _Cool it._

It wasn't helping that he was making contact with me, and the fact that he was so close. His lips were literally about four inches away from mine, I could simply straighten up and make contact with those plump lips.

Can _I?_

I should probably stop thinking about making out with him, my face was already red enough. It was burning, and Sasuke's face grew with concern.

"You're starting to burn up." He paced away and ran a cloth under water and came back to place it on my forehead.

"Come on, lie down." He helped me up and guided me to the couch while one hand held the cold cloth on my forehead.

"Sasuke, I'm fine." I followed through with his gestures anyway. My body just sort of did what he wanted it to do.

"No, you're hot." He helped me down onto the couch and adjusted a pillow below my head.

 _I'm 'hot'?_

"N-no, I'm fine." I tried to sit up but he held me down.

"Naruto, you don't look so good." Sasuke sat beside my head, "You look pale, and your eyes look irritated."

Should I tell him why? Or should I play along?

"S-sasuke, really. I'm fine." Trying another attempt to sit up only to be pushed down and this time onto his lap, his arm resting over my chest.

"Please just lie down for a bit." He looked at my face, his features soft.

I blushed again, this time due to seeing this _gentle_ side to him. One of which was a rare sight. It made my heart melt a tiny bit.

"Hn." I close my eyes, still conscious. This time I'm making sure I don't fall asleep and dream up something that never happened.

"Don't doze off on me this early, it's only nine." Sasuke's voice was so gentle that it sent a shiver down my spine.

"I won't." I sighed and settled more into his lap.

 _Do you love me like I love you?_

* * *

Eventually Sasuke agreed to let me sit up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, placing a hand on my forehead again.

"I told you, I'm fine." I laughed softly.

"Don't scare me like that." Letting out a sigh, he cupped my chin and tilted my head up to face him.

 _Can I?_

Yet again, I found myself staring at his lips, and an urge to capture them with mine.

"Sorry.." I muttered, my breath was starting to become uneven.

He chuckled under his breath, still holding me inches away from his face.

My lips pulled up into a smirk, the reason being that I've witnessed so many things of Sasuke that no one will ever see.

Sasuke stared into my eyes, and I stared back. It may sound cliché to say that time seemed to stop, but it was true. His onyx eyes drawing me in, and it felt like they were consuming me.

He laughed lightly, "We should gets some rest."

I blinked out of the trance his eyes were inflicting on me. I nodded and stood when he did, but to my dismay my legs weren't supporting my weight. They wobbled as I tried to walk.

Sasuke caught my arm and pulled me up before I could hit the floor.

"Seriously, you are full of trouble.." He sighed and supported my weight as we walked back to my room.

My bed is pretty large, me and him have slept in the bed hundreds of times. But why is it that now it seem almost crime-like? Whenever he slept over he'd sleep on the left side, and I would be about a foot or more away.

"I'm fine now. My legs just went numb." I sigh, standing on my feet after he lightly straighten me up.

Sasuke yawned, stretching his arms up in the air.

"Well, don't mind me." He hopped on the bed and threw the covers over his body.

I chuckled lightly, "Night."

"Goodnight, dobe." He shifted once more, facing the window.

Heaving a sigh, I make my way to my side of the bed and cuddle up under the blankets. I wasn't really tired, but it was getting late.

In fact it may be better to sleep now. But I was still feeling anxious about him sleeping next to me. Especially now that there was an obvious attraction to him, but my mind still couldn't wrap around that idea. Not like I didn't want to like him, in fact he's the only one who has received this sort of attention, and that means something.

 _Should I tell him?_

Part of me wishes I had realized these feelings sooner, but the other part of me says it's not too late.

 _He likes someone…_

Who in the world could it be? He said himself that it wasn't a girl, but which of all the guys? He doesn't talk to anyone else but me, well most of the time. He's never around anyone else, he always wanders the halls by himself… He doesn't even acknowledge anyone but me..

 _Oh.._

Am I mistaken? I hope not. I want him to be mine.

I stare at the wall in front of me, the room was dark. The shine of the moon was the dim light source of this room.

The room in which I had that graphic dream. The room that has the bed, the person I… _love…_ and a tension that I could feel pile onto my chest.

I turn away from the moonlit wall and face Sasuke's back. I watched as his body moved slowly as he breathed.

 _He's asleep…_

Without second thought, I wrapped my arms around Sasuke and curl up against his back.

 _Do you really love me?_

* * *

Author's note: I literally feel like I'm going nowhere. Maybe because I'm being all depressed IRL and it's affecting my writing? ;( Sorry if this story has failed to please you.


	9. Lust

WARNING: Mature content up ahead. (LEMON)

* * *

I was clinging to his back. My face pressed up against his shoulder, and my hands wrapped around his waist.

I didn't even want to sleep. I just wanted to lie here, but I wanted him to be awake and hold me too. But I guess I should let him rest, I'll bug him in the morning.

 _I'm going to tell him._

"Sasuke, I do love you." I whispered, nibbling lightly on the top of his ear.

"Mmn, N-naru.."

 _Was he awake?_

I bite on my lip, and swallow all my anxiousness.

"Hmm?"

Sasuke then turned in a swift motion to face me.

My face began to burn slightly, but it was dark enough not to be able to see.

"What did you say?" his head lowered to reach my hairline. I knew this because I felt his lips brush against my forehead.

"I-I said I-"

 _WHAT?!_

His lips smacked up against mine.

 _He's kissing me?_

"Mmmh"

Sasuke moved himself on top of me, and sat on my waist.

His lips still captured in mine, his hips moving back and fourth against my hips. He was teasing me.

"Nh." I grasped as Sasuke continued to move back and fourth.

My face was blushing uncontrollably and my body was erratic with arousal. Thank goodness for the dim darkness.

Sasuke pulled away from my lips, panting slightly.

"I've been dying to do this." he whispered, throwing his shirt off and onto the floor and leaning back down to my neck.

"S-sasuke," I mumbled, gasping when his lips began to suck at the nape of my neck. That would certainly leave _love bites._

He chuckled continuing to smother my neck with wet kisses.

"W-wa-" My voice was shaky.

Sasuke's hand went under my shirt and glided along my chest.

 _This isn't gonna be good._

This is real? Right? It has to be, there's no way I had fallen asleep at any given moment.

"Stay with me, Naruto.." Sasuke's lips brushed against my ear.

"Gah" I yelped as I felt his cold hand shove itself into my pants.

"Try and keep quiet." He mumbled, grasping my member and stroking.

As an instinct, I put my hand over my mouth and let my moans muffle out.

 _I'm not dreaming… right?_

"Hmmh," Small tears slid down my face when Sasuke had ridden me of my clothing and had my legs up on his shoulders.

I was burning with heavy arousal and lust. And I just wanted him to do it all ready.

"Brace yourself.." He muttered, sliding one finger in my entrance, followed by two more.

With my free hand I clutched the sheets, bracing myself for what would follow.

And there it was, the bombardment of his member inside of me.

"Nh-" I closed my eyes when I felt more tears stride down onto the sheet.

 _This is happening._

The pain was horrible but it was evened out by the pleasure.

Sasuke thrusted slowly, leaning over to kiss under my jaw, his hands firmly gripped on my waist.

"Ah." I lifted the hand from my mouth and opened my eyes, expecting to see him in the dimly lit room.

Only darkness.

 _I fell asleep?_

Observing my surroundings I noticed that I was fully clothed with my member fully erected. Sasuke was sleeping beside me, making groan-like noises and slightly fidgeting.

 _Not again._

Sitting up, I take one last glance around the room before running out quietly and stepping into the bathroom.

"Damnit," Muttering, I close the bathroom door and flick on the light, "Another stupid _wet dream_."

My face was burning with what I thought was embarrassment, my ears turned red along with my face, my eyes beginning to water.

"This is ridiculous.." I turn on the faucet and splash water onto my face as an attempt to cool down.

 _He might be having the same dream right now…_

I splash cold water on my face and hover over the faucet collecting all my wondering thoughts.

 _Goddamnit._

* * *

I spent about half an hour sitting on the bathroom floor with my head resting on my knees. It was overwhelming to experience all of that and not have it be real. Actually it half angered me but also made me sad at the same time.

I sighed and stood on my feet, "I should go bac-"

There was a knock on the bathroom door, "Naruto, are you in there?"

 _Fuck._

"Uhh, yeah."

"We should talk."

 _Fun._

* * *

Author's note:Sorry for the short chapter and horribly written chapter. I've been lacking a lot and it sucks. I'll try and make up for it in the next chapter. REVIEW.


	10. Achieved

Author's note: So I see that the previous chapter was extremely crappy, I could tell by the lack of reviews and the detailed 'hate' to kill myself. /; I've been lacking so much, and I'm really sorry. I guess this is just a tragic mess and I should end it as soon as possible, but I'll let you decide. Review :)

* * *

((Sasuke's POV))

* * *

If there wasn't already a cloud of tension luring over our heads it was a damn sky now. I wouldn't consider it to be a gloomy sky but just an eerie one.

"What exactly do you plan on talking about?" Naruto gulped, throwing himself onto the couch beside the window, with just the faint light of the sun shining through.

Ah, where do I begin? With last nights dream? Or with my non-dying attraction toward him?

I raised my eyebrow as I take a seat on the couch facing the wall. Staring at the plain white walls, I draw the conclusion to just say what's on my mind.

"Hm, well you see.. I assume you shared the same dream as I did." Folding my arms, I cross my legs and slouch into the cushions.

From the other couch, Naruto sat up straight with his hands interlocked. He raised an eyebrow at me, his mouth drawn in a frown.

"Well," I inhale softly and weakly grin, "I hope you figured out how you feel, because I-"

"S-Sasuke, What exactly are you getting at?" Naruto bit down on his bottom lip, easing into the couch cushions.

Taking a deep breath, I sat up and looked straight into his eyes.

I opened my mouth but I couldn't get words to come out. My voice seemed to have disappeared, my throat felt dry, and my tongue felt like it was attached to the bottom of my mouth.

 _Spit it out._

Naruto stood and shuffled over to sit beside me, placing a hand on my knee.

"Enough, Sasuke." His hand squeezed my kneecap, his tone gentle. "I think I know what you're getting at."

The contact that Naruto was making with me made blush rise onto my cheeks. But it didn't stop there, I felt my entire body heat up, and all my limbs go stiff.

Yet he ignored my tension and sat on my lap facing me, his thighs around my waist and his hands on my shoulders.

"N-nh." I bit my lip as to suppress any sign of weakness.

Naruto's bright, ocean blue eyes gazed into mine. I felt like I was drowning in those blue orbs, but at the same time it was weirdly calming.

"Sasuke," Naruto's mouth pulled up into a cute crooked smile, "I like you."

My eyes widened at his remark.

 _Huh?_

I lightly scoffed, trying to play it off. "Yeah, right."

I wanted to say it and then woo him over, but I guess he finally caught on. Last night's dream had really shaken me up, but I felt like it was necessary to finally come clean after having that dream.

"Hmph!" Naruto crossed his arms and scowled, "I'm telling the truth!"

I chuckled, no longer feeling nervous. "You kinda have to like me since I'm over at you're house a lot."

 _Play hard to get.._

Naruto frowned deeply and turned back to look me in the eyes. "That's not what I meant!"

I couldn't help but laugh at how helpless he looked. For some odd reason it was really cute.

"Then what did you mean?" I smirked, changing my tone of voice to what I thought was seductive.

"I'm in love with you," He grabbed a hold of my right hand and squeezed it, "Bastard."

In that instant I smiled, "I'm glad this isn't one-sided."

Naruto looked up from our hands, "Wh-what? You mean…?"

"Yes, Naruto. I'm in love with you." I grinned a tiny bit wider as I watched his eyes light up.

He looked like a child getting excited over a new toy, his eyes were glistening and his smile seemed to almost sparkle with joy.

"You're being serious, right?"

"Of course I'm being serious, Dobe…" I lightly chuckled as his eyes seemed to almost pop out of his skull.

"This isn't another dream, right? I'm really tired of waking up and being disappointed."

I pinched his right arm, and felt him jump under my touch.

"Yeah, It's not another dream." He winced after I pinched him.

"So..? Now what." I asked, tilting my head to the side to get a better look at his face.

"Hm," Naruto placed his free hand under his chin, "I did have something in mind."

I raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

He leaned into my face and captured my lips in his.

 _His lips are so soft and luscious._

I found myself with my hands on his hips, pulling him in closer as I nibbled lightly on his bottom lip.

Naruto pulled away with an innocent smile tugging his mouth.

"Enough of that, I'm hungry." He laughed, getting up from my lap, grabbing a hold of my right arm.

As I was being dragged into the kitchen by the gorgeous blonde, who stood a few inches shorter than me, I took in the sight of this being a wonderful moment. One moment that I've been waiting for for years.

"Naruto." I mumbled, bearing a tiny smile on my lips.

He turned around with those glistening eyes and a wide grin on his face. "Yeah?"

"You really are adorable." I said, with blush rising on my cheeks.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I haven't had time to do so, and I felt like I was being trash with this. I tried more on this chapter, but in the end I'm not entirely satisfied. Please review and give me your opinion on this story, whether I should drag it on any longer or end it.


	11. One step closer

Author's note: Well, last chapter got basically no reviews, so on my behalf I decided to continue on the story. I took in consideration that there are some people who have really enjoyed this story, and a couple who have been around since day one. Shout out to you for being my inspiration to continue writing, and especially for the support I have been getting even though I'm trash at writing now. Believe it or not,I used to be good… Please review.

* * *

Next thing I knew it was mid-day and Sasuke and I were on the couch watching morning cartoons.

"We should really do something." Sasuke groaned, inclining his head back.

My head lied on his lap as I watched little creatures run on the screen, such a silly cartoon.

"Hm, but I'm really comfortable here." I pouted my lips out as I turned just in time to catch Sasuke smirk before reaching for the remote.

I've been more 'clingy' to Sasuke now that I've confessed and he admitted, but honestly it felt nice to be more _close_ to him. Something more along the line I really wanted deep down, and now that I have it I couldn't ask for anything more.

"I don't exactly want to be stuck indoors with you," He sighed, "No offense though. I mean I wanna be able to… show people you're mine and mine only."

I laughed as I sat up and gaze at him, "I never seen this side of you, Sasuke."

He smiled slyly, "Well, it wasn't a side you would see unless certain events had taken place."

"And they did." I grinned, "Oh!" I clapped my hands on my cheeks and look into his black eyes.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in response.

"Can we please go to the mall!?" I near-shouted in excitement.

He bursted out laughing.

 _That's so cute._

He seemed to be in tears from laughing so hard.

I crossed my arms and pouted my lips, "What's so funny?"

His laughter faded by the time he collected himself and looked at my face, "You're just really cute without even trying… And I can't believe it took me years to acknowledge it like that."

His words made blush emerge onto my cheeks, and made me smile like an idiot.

"So… is that a yes on going to the mall?" I asked, joining my hands in a prayer like form.

Sasuke merely nodded with a sly grin on his face.

I sprawled off the couch in excitement but not before lightly grasping his forearm and dragging him with me into my room.

"Oo! Can we watch a movie later this evening?" I asked, as I let go of his arm and raided through my closet.

"Not before I take you to dinner first." Sasuke's tone was much more smoother and more 'seductive' like.

I laughed softly, "Fine, sounds fun!"

Digging through my closet I pulled out grey jeans and a classic white button down. It was a look that was casual enough but at the same time mildly formal.

Sasuke sighed from behind me, drawing my attention to him I spun around and spot that he was facing away from me, and currently stripping of his clothing.

I bit my lip as my eyes grew wide on his toned back. It was beyond unbelievable to actually have him half naked in front of me now. The dreams did not at all count to this point in time.

My eyes lingered over this pale skinned body as he put on a maroon button down with black jeans. He still stood facing away from me as he rolled up the sleeves past his elbows.

Sasuke was a literal angel in the sense that his entire body was chiseled like stone, and his feature so god-like, if that was even appropriate to say.

"Don't stare." He chuckled as he brushed of his shoulders.

I shake my head and close my eyes for a second to collect my thoughts.

"S-sorry." I heave a sigh and turn to face the corner of my room as I change outfits.

From the opposite side of the room I could hear the little spray of cologne bottle, catching a whiff of the sweet, and musky smell of Sasuke's fragrance.

"Naruto? You almost ready?" He moved behind me the split second I took off my shirt.

I nodded and proceeded to dress myself.

"Here." His arms wrapped around my waist and untied the drawstring.

I shivered as I felt his breath brush against my neck, and his hands slip off my sweat pants.

I frowned the instant his pulled back, "Don't tease!"

Pulling on the grey pants, and buttoning up the shirt I turn to catch a tiny smirk on Sasuke's face.

Rolling my eyes, I put on deodorant and sprayed some cologne on my neckline and shirt.

"Sorry, I can't help myself." He laughed again, stepping out of the room.

I shrugged before following him out into the living room. He stood with his arms crossed and his back against the front door.

I raised an eyebrow as I saw his eyes dig through my soul.

"Uhh..?"

He merely just flashed a smile and turned to unlock the door.

"You have everything you need, right?"

I patted my pocket, feeling my wallet, phone, and keys. "Yeah."

He continued out the door, leaving me to wander behind him.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke was standing beside his car as I locked the front door.

"Yes?" Proceeding to the passenger side door, I took a seat and buckled up.

"You don't mind if I display _affection_ in public, correct?"

I tilted my head and cocked up my brow, "No..? It's fine."

"You really don't care what people think or say?"

"Why should I?"

The car was on the road now, going at a moderate speed.

"Even at school?"

He was asking too many questions on this subject, it's not like him to do so.

"Sasuke, it's fine. I don't mind if people start saying stuff. As long as I can be with you, I don't care what dirty stares we get or anything on that matter."

"Alright, I just needed to clarify with you."

Out of the corner of my eye I spot a tiny, yet sincere grin tug on his lips.

"Don't doubt my feelings." I sighed, smiling after releasing my tension.

As a response, he grabbed my hand with one arm as he drove with the other.

"I'm not." Sasuke's smooth hand squeezed mine and entwined fingers, locking onto each other.

Blush emerged then, and I felt that our contact was _electric_ in a way. Something along the line where in a cliche love story the characters know they are meant to be just by simple skin-to-skin contact.

 _I do love you deeply._


	12. Out and about

((Sasuke's POV))

* * *

Three stores later and Naruto already carried five bags in his left hand, and an ice cream cone in the right.

"Oh! Look at those!" He gestured at the store window, directly admiring a pair of shoes.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "Don't you think you bought enough already?"

Naruto merely looked back at me and pouted his lips.

I heaved a sigh and took a step forward and took the bags out of his hands to carry them myself.

I swear, Naruto was basically a girl in a boy's body. It wasn't a bad thing, actually it was really cute watching him freak out over little items.

"I just want to see if they have my size." He whined, biting into the cone he held.

The shopping bags at my side weren't heavy but just a burden to have to carry around, however I wanted to be a 'gentleman' to the blond boy who was ecstatic over shoes.

He finished biting his cone and practically ran inside the store, I followed him as he frantically moved through people in search of those black shoes.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched him get frustrated when he didn't find it in his size.

"Aw, they don't have them for me!" He frowned, looking up from the ground he gave me a helpless look.

"Maybe there's another store that has them..?" I asked, placing my free arm around Naruto's shoulders.

He shifted beneath me, clapping his hands together and slightly jumping up with what seemed to be excitement of some sort.

"Ooo, it's like hide and seek!" Naruto placed his right hand over my wrist that rested on his shoulder.

"That's exciting?" I asked, puzzled by the sudden grip he gave my wrist.

He merely nodded as he clutched my wrist at his side and dragged me out of the current store and into the midst of 'pedestrian' traffic.

"Naru-," My mind was still processing the whole situation, "-to, all this for a pair of shoes?"

He stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at me.

"Of course!" He pouted, his blue eyes shining. He looked like a puppy begging for food or something of sorts.

I heaved a sigh and smiled politely, watching his eyes start glistening brighter than they were previously. Almost like watching a child getting thrilled over a brand new toy, or even receiving candy.

So he proceeded to drag me along the mall, eventually entwining his fingers with mine. His hands were warm and slightly sweaty, but I didn't mind. It was nice to be able to claim him like this.

"Sasuke, look!"

We stood inside a store at the far end of the large mall, his free hand pointed at a pile of shoe boxes that held the well awaited, and well searched for, pair of black shoes.

Naruto, still holding my hand, ran over to the shoes and bent down to grabbed the box in his size.

I couldn't help but smile as Naruto's mood seemed to enlighten even more than before. He still held my hand tightly as he made his way to the register.

"Hey, let me buy you these." I said, reaching to my back pocket with the occupied hand that carried the shopping bags.

He turned to face me, looking up to get a better look at my eyes.

"No.. I can pay for my own stuff." A petulant expression crossed his face as he placed the box on the counter.

"Hm, if you don't let me buy you one thing I'll give you the silent treatment." I smirked, watching as he dropped his mouth into a frown.

"But I'll feel guilty." Naruto looked down at the floor before turning to face the cashier.

The girl stood with her eyebrows raised but her eyes wide with curiosity as she spotted that we were holding hands.

Sighing, I let go of his hand to get the money needed to pay for the shoes.

He reluctantly clung to my arm as if he were a child. However I couldn't find a reason to be upset about how cute he was being. In all honesty, it actually made my heart hurt.

The girl who stood behind the counter had a tiny smile tugging on her lips.

"Have a nice day." She waved, her eyes squinting as her smile spread from ear to ear.

"You too!" Naruto replied, still clinging to my arm.

I tugged him along to the food court, maneuvering around people to find an empty table.

"Did you see how she looked at us?" Naruto's lips were pulled into a a wide expression.

I spotted an empty booth in the corner of the food court and practically race over there.

"She looked like a total yaoi fangirl." I huffed, placing the bags on the surface.

Naruto let go of my arm and sat opposite of me, plopping his elbows down onto the table and staring into my eyes. A grin on his face as he scrunched up his nose when I raised an eyebrow.

"Question."

"Shoot."

He's lips pulled into a fake frown, "Wha-what are w-we?"

I snickered, eyeing him if he were being serious.

 _Oh, he is._

"Well, I'm not sure myself. Everything just kinda happened." I placed my arms on the table, plopping my head on top of them.

He seemed to be in deep thought since his forehead wrinkled as he looked up at the ceiling.

Enough time passed by that people around us stood up and left. My head still lay relaxed on my arms, eyes observing everything around me.

"Hmm-" Naruto looked down from the ceiling and held my gaze.

I raised an eyebrow as I lifted my head up and propped it onto my hand.

He looked shy, which was unlike him.

"Sasu-," Lip bite, "-ke, you d-do like m-me, ri-ight?"

I tilted my head, as it still rested in my hand, and gave him what I thought was a reassuring smile.

"Of course, why would I not?" With my free hand I reached over to grab and hold his hand.

 _I not only like you… idiot._

He perked his head and gripped my hand tightly. Naruto wore a pleased smile, his eyes held the look of hope and happiness.

"W-well, what would this-," he looked down at our hands, "make us?"

"A couple..?" I asked with another sly smile on my face.

He blushed at those words, but he beamed at the same time.

"Naruto, be my b-boyfriend?"

At that moment I swear he smiled brighter, his eyes seemed to shine brighter than diamonds themselves.

 _He's mine._

* * *

Author's note: So I went more on the subtle side with this chapter because I'm currently ill and have a terrible headache. However I feel like my writing is finally stabilizing or at least finally not sucking as bad as I presumed it has been.

Oh, fun fact! The girl that was at the register(near the middle of this chapter) was supposed to be a knock off of me! :)) Being that I have chubby cheeks, or in that case face, my eyes become small when I smile.

Yet I don't know why I felt the need to say that. *Shrugs* Anywayyyy, thanks for some of the uplifting and encouraging reviews. I'm still slightly depressed but I'm slowly collecting myself again. And don't expect for this to be coming to an end anytime soon. No matter how crappy I may write or how the plot has lost it's self, I intend on continuing. But you may still have a say in that if you'd like.

Review! :)


	13. Messy thoughts

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I feel like I may be drifting away from things but I'll let you decide.

* * *

Stepping out of the dark theater after watching a horror film was a total relief. I finally released my tense body, but still held Sasuke's hand.

"You kept clinging to me the entire time." He chuckled with a tiny smile on his lips.

I sulked, leaning onto his shoulder.

"I told you I wouldn't even watch it!"

Sasuke rubbed his thumb along my palm, probably an attempt of reassurance or of some sorts.

The beginning of the movie wasn't so bad, it was about twenty minutes in when I practically jumped on Sasuke. I buried my face in his chest and let some of my blond hair fall over my face to hide the horrid scenes of gore. However, I didn't cover my ears, so every single time someone shrieked and got a part of their body chopped off I could feel my skin crawl.

"It _was_ nice to have you all over me."

I looked up at him at that statement and squeezed his hand. Partially with anger but not at all intended to hurt him.

"You just _love_ to see me helpless don't you?" Heaving a sigh, I looked up at him. "Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

My remark did in fact imply a sexual innuendo, one of which that puzzled me beyond words. People found pain, or even torture for that matter, pleasurable? Just imagining Sasuke placing a gag on me and even holding a whip made my brows furrow and my mind wander further.

"Perhaps I am, I wouldn't know." He shrugged, leading me out of the facility and into the parking lot.

 _Sasuke is still a virgin._

I had forgotten that our times of 'intimacy', if you can even call it that, were only in the dreams we shared. Neither of us had experienced _lovemaking_ at all. Everything I had experienced was practically make believe or in other words, not at all real.

"What a thrill it'd be to find out your deepest secrets." I laughed, shuddering as a chill breeze that brushed up against my skin.

Looking up at the darkening sky, I spotted that the sun was at its very last slivers of life, the moon was peaking up over the mountains as the brightness of the day faded away. The mere sight of this had me in deep thought.

 _The sun loves the moon so much that he dies every night just to let her breathe…._

"Naruto? You feeling alright?" Sasuke's hand had freed itself from mine and was now pressed up against my forehead.

Was I a tint of red? Maybe I was embarrassed to have weird thoughts at a time like this.

"Y-yeah." I cleared my throat.

He quirked up his brow, dropping his hand from my forehead and opening the trunk to place the shopping bags inside.

I smile as a way to reassure him that I was alright.

"Is there anything you would like to do before heading back?"

 _Seduce you..?_

WHAT? I did not just think of that? _Oh,_ am I blushing?

"Na—no!" Without intending to shout that, I accidentally did.

Sasuke bore a face of confusion but shrugged off to the driver's side door and proceeded to turn on the vehicle.

I sighed off the thought and entered the vehicle, looking down at my lap to hide the shame I was feeling.

"Cut it out will you? I don't like seeing you sulk." He was out on the road now, and driving in the direction of home.

I jerked my chin up and forced a smile on my lips.

"Don't be silly! I'm just tired."

 _Craving you, actually…._

The drive back to my place was pleasant, there was occasional silence, but none that was uncomfortable to stand.

"Who's going to shower first?" He asked as he locked his car and went up to the front door.

 _How about the same time?_

Lord, I can't control this practical thirst for him. My mind was to blame for the absurd thoughts I was mustering up. It made me blush erratically, but it still didn't refrain from coming up with those thoughts.

"You can." I finished, pushing the thoughts of his bare body covered in soap and—

 _STOP._

Sasuke nodded as he entered and placed the shopping bags on the table that stood just by the door.

He took off his shoes and proceeded into the hall. I heard the bathroom door click shut and the water turn on.

 _Calm yourself._

I didn't know I was capable of being so perverted, or even horny. I didn't even have a clue that this side existed. Sasuke just seems to bring out sides of me that are unfamiliar and strange.

"Huh.." I kicked off my shoes and flung myself on the couch, crossing my arms and tilting my head back.

It was dark out now, the sun was gone and the moon was out. It's shine peeked dully through the windows. My surroundings were mostly dark, except for the lamp in the corner. The sound of the water being used in the shower acted as white noise and drove me into a peaceful state.

I was starting to fall in a delirium of an imaginative state where I was feeling happy. As if I were high on some drugs or something, not like I would know of course. But I was in some sort of virtual world with the person I love most….

 _Sasuke…_

"Oi, Don't tell me you fell asleep already…"

I sit up and spot Sasuke, who is wearing a towel around his waist.

"Na—No! I was just relaxing." I scratch the back of my head and stand on my feet.

I try to avoid looking at him, because if I do I know I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of him.

"Hey," Sasuke's voice was muffled but still loud enough to hear from the distance I have walked.

I turned around and peeked my head around the corner and look into the living room.

"Yes?"

Then and there my eyes landed on his bare chest and scanned down to his toes, stopping briefly at a certain spot.

"Don't slip in the shower." Sasuke let out a gentle laugh before turning his back toward me and planting himself on the couch.

Oh, no big deal. Sasuke is sitting in my living room with the only thing covering him was a loosely tied towel.

I scoffed and walked into the bathroom. It was warm and the mirror was fogged up from the hot shower Sasuke had taken.

"Tch." Closing the door behind me I examine the floor and spot black boxer shorts sitting beside the tub.

I scratched my neck, trying to avoid looking at it while I stepped into the warm water.

 _I'm a total perv._

* * *

Author's note: Well, I don't know where I'm going with this anymore. I really need to organize this and get myself together because I'm a mess. Please review, I'll give you a pancake!


	14. Desire acquired

((Sasuke's POV))

* * *

Maybe I'm looking to deep into things, but I'm pretty sure that something was going on with Naruto. He's acting _weird,_ more than usual that is. I keep catching him staring at me, and sometimes he'll lick his lips or bite them when he stares.

"Hmm." Running my hand through my hair I stand and stare at myself in the mirror. Naruto was still showering and I had changed into nice and clean sweats.

I fixed my damp hair and adjusted my shirt. Still standing in front of the mirror I see Naruto emerge from the doorway with an orange towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He came in carrying his previous clothes and had his right hand in his hair.

"Oi, you left something in there." He walked over to his laundry bin and dropped everything in.

I nodded before spinning around and brushing past him. Entering the bathroom I spot my black boxers sitting beside the tub. I sighed and picked them up before returning to his room.

"Maybe close the door." I suggested as I spotted Naruto's bare body standing in the mirror. I made my way to my bags and stuffed my briefs in my laundry bag.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before." He shrugged with both hands on his hips.

"Hm," I sighed before edging closer to him, I let my eyes trial his toned body and land on his pink nipples before continuing down to stop somewhere else.

His lips pulled up into a tiny smirk in the mirror as he saw my eyes wander.

Without speaking, I place a hand on his stomach, from behind. Wrapping both arms around his slim build, I pull his bare body close to mine and rest my chin his his left shoulder. We make eye contact in the mirror for a couple of seconds before I draw away and burry my face into the nape of his neck and plant gentle kisses along soft spots.

I could feel Naruto shudder beneath me before he let out a tiny chuckle. I looked up briefly and stared into the mirror and saw that he had his eyes closed and his lips were grinning widely. I continued to smother his jaw and neck with wet kisses before I decided to slightly suck below his ear.

"Mmh." Naruto was beginning to collapse onto me, his legs were starting to give in under him.

Something so simple as kissing was making him go crazy. And I couldn't hold it in anymore, I stopped kissing him momentarily before I picked him up, bridal style, and tossed him gently on the bed. I took off my shirt before 'pouncing' on top of him, my hands held me up a couple of inches from his face.

Naruto's breath was unsteady and almost nervous like. But his eyes held a glint that seemed to beg. His lips were pulled into a sly grin, and his hands drew my face close to his. Capturing our lips and eventually allowing entrance to the tongues.

"Mmmh, Nah-Naru—to." I pulled away from his face, knowing damn well that things wouldn't stop anytime soon.

His face held a tiny frown before his eyes lit up with reality, his palm lightly smacked against his forehead, "S-sorry.."

I leapt off of him and bent down to pick up my forgotten shirt.

Naruto chuckled from the bed as he lifted a foot to kick me right on my ass, not intended to hurt so much as to 'flirt' or even tease for that matter.

I snickered before allowing my lips to pull into a tiny smile, slipping on my shirt I dared to take a glance over my shoulder, spotting the 'unholy' sight of Naruto's member standing straight up and oozing pre-cum.

"It won't go down!" He whined as he sat up, lifting a hand to smack his erection.

Letting out a sigh, I walked over to him and stood on my knees. "Allow me."

My hand wraps around his stiff member before I let my lips fall onto it and peck it. I lick up and down, letting my thumb run over the numb as I lowered my face to lick the sack, and I swear I felt Naruto falling apart under my light grip.

"Gah!" Naruto groaned and bit his bottom lip, his hands gripped the covers and he finally gave in and fell back as a warm substance filled my mouth.

His breathing was erratic and his body was shivering. His arm was over his eyes, his mouth was slightly parted as he struggled to steady his breath.

I pulled away from his lowering member and licked my lips and swallowed the thick substance before hovering over him and planting my lips onto his, allowing him a taste of his seed.

He was passed out the rest of the night, his bare body was shriveled up and had goose bumps all over. I had gotten up from my position beside him to retrieve clean boxers and sweats. It was easy to put the garments on him since he was so thin, but he wasn't frail. He was in deep sleep that my movements to get an arm through his shirt didn't wake him or even momentarily make him twitch. He looked like a little child , curled up in the fetal position. It was actually quite cute seeing him like that. It reminded me of our little sleepovers as kids, he'd always sleep that way up until middle school.

 _Hold him._

I picked him up just to move him toward a pillow and cover him with the sheet. The moon was rather bright this particular night, and provided more than enough light to see in the dim room. I got in beside him, maneuvering my arms to wrap around his waist. I pressed his back close to my chest before burying my face into his blond hair. It was the scent of faint pine and a mixture of something along the lines of cologne, musky yet very pleasing to inhale.

 _I could die here._

Overall I felt like I was living the dream, being with him after waiting so long. And I sure as hell hoped I wasn't sleeping and actually dreaming all of this up. It would be so painful to have everything now and have it not be real.

At that thought, I pinched my hand. The pain was real and I was fully aware of it.

"Thank goodness." I mumbled into Naruto's hair.

He made a sound like he was aware of what I had said, and it seemed like he agreed.

I admit, that now I was afraid to fall asleep. If it was a dream I never wanted to leave it. I want to be able to stay here and hold what is mine. After admiring him from the distance I have since childhood, and now knowing that he shares the same feelings was more than a dream come true, it was my desire as a little boy. I've obtained it now and I'm not letting it go.

I waited for what seemed to be a thousands years, and I hoped that he would feel the same. Here and now, I hold him close to my body as now we are what I've wanted for years.

 _Together._

My eyes were now closed and my arms held the body beside me tightly. I let my mind wander back and fourth from our childhood, and I remember the way I'd stare at him, admiring him with all my heart. Whenever he looked away I'd ogle his body and face, and whatever it was that he was doing. I had always had my eyes on him, especially after I realized that I loved him so deeply. When I met him, I never thought that anything would happen, but I was so wrong. And I'm grateful that I have what I want, what I _desire._

And I believe, that the red string of fate was wrapped around our ankles. Naruto is the person who I was destined to meet. The other half, the one who completes me. He is my so _ulmate,_ and I believe that I'm his as well.

"At least I can rest easy now…"

 _Goodnight…._

* * *

A/n- Should I end it here? Or do you want to see more? Let me know, review please! Apologies for making you wait so long ;( I've been stressed and busy with school. Hope you have a wonderful night/day. Let me know if you're dying for it to continue or want it to conclude. Honestly, I'm willing to follow through with whatever.


	15. Feelings answered

A/n: Sorry for the delay. :( I've been busy with homework. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 _"_ _Take me back…_

 _To the time you feel in love…._

 _To the time you realized you loved me so much your heart ached…_

 _Tell me the day you knew I was the one…"_

 _/-\\\_

"Sasuke?" My arms were pulled tightly over my chest. I shifted to turn over, my eyes squinting when I realized it was too bright.

Draping a hand over my eyes I pull the covers off of me before sitting up. My head slightly spun, but I managed to regain balance and sight when I touched the wooden floor with my bare feet. It was cold; I felt a shiver go down my spine as I took steps toward the door. Before I exited my room I took a glance behind me.

Sasuke wasn't there.

I quirked up a brow before I turned the knob and proceeded into the living room. A small cloud of concern hung over my head as there was no sign of him anywhere. I scratched the back of my head just as I heard a dish being placed onto the counter with a tiny _clink._

I fumbled into the kitchen and mumbled, "Sasuke…?"

"Good morning, sleepy head." Then and there, the boy with the ravenous hair turned to look at me, with a wide smile on his face. He was holding a bowl in his arms and a whisk in his hand.

I felt a small amount of heat rise on my face as I watched his smile tug harder when he saw me. I couldn't help but smile back; I even wanted to pounce on his back. But I had to resist.

"Mhh.. You're making breakfast?" I stood behind him now, looming over his shoulder. I watched as he stirred what looked like pancake batter.

I may have failed to notice that he was wearing a baby blue apron with no shirt on underneath.

"Well, yeah. I thought you'd be starving when you'd wake up." He was humming lightly under his breath, it would be barely audible if I was at a farther distance.

"Why'd you think that?" I lightly rested my chin on his right shoulder and he continued to whisk the batter.

"Nnh, you passed out last night. Do you not remember?" He lifted his left hand and poked the tip of my nose before shifting over to the stove and begin to prepare the meal.

"I did..?" I scratched the back of my head before sitting on an empty space on the counter. I crossed my legs and rested my hands behind me.

"You really don't remember? You were practically hyperventilating." Sasuke chuckled, his back was still facing me; I could see the dimples on his back.

I placed a hand over my head, trying to remember what transpired, but for the love of god I couldn't recall a thing. I sighed before I leaped off the counter and stood next to Sasuke.

"Just tell me, I honestly don't remember a single thing." Pouting my lips out, I lightly grasp his free arm and begin to tug as if I were a little child.

The only response I got out of him was a throaty chuckle.

"Come onnn!" I continued to tug before he finally gave in.

"Alright, alright!" He laughed for a brief moment before facing me. "You don't remember me swallowing your seed?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What?" It took me another moment to understand what he was saying, "You..? YOU DID WHAT!?" I took a step back, "We did what?! I thought I was dreaming!"

"Oh.. no. I'm pretty sure it wasn't a dream." He turned back to the stove before flipping a half-done pancake, "I made sure of it myself."

I scratched the top of my head, "Wait… so everything up until last night was a dream?"

"I believe so, I've been constantly checking… Plus, I wouldn't think we'd be having this sort of discussion in _those_ dreams."

I squinted my eyes in confusion, "My life has been a lie up until now.. I swear." I laughed before hopping back up onto the counter.

"Oh? You say it like it's a bad thing." Sasuke turned to face me with a plate of pancakes, "Eat, I don't want you to pass out."

"Ha-." I sighed before sitting at the table, he had the it set with utensils, napkins, and a cup of coffee. I pulled out the chair and placed the plate in front of me.

"Oi, you really do know me." I sipped from the orange mug in front of me. It was the right amount of everything, it was perfectly made.

"Well, of course." He chuckled before sitting across from me with his own plate, "I would be a terrible person if I didn't know how you take your coffee after so many years of knowing you."

I tilted my head to the side, "I take that you've been watching me. I never mentioned anything about my likings of coffee."

He grinned before eating a forkful of pancakes, "Well.." he took a sip from his regular blue-purple mug before looking me in the eyes, "You aren't wrong. I have been watching you for years, but I was too afraid to express myself those years ago. I felt like you wouldn't accept me.. I thought that you'd leave me.. and I know I couldn't bare something like that."

I let the words sink in for a few moments before dropping my head and letting my hair fall over my face. I felt my mouth fill into a frown and a mild ache in my heart.

"Y-you.. really thought that?" I lifted my head and let a tear drip off my chin, "Is that why.. you behaved the way you did back in middle school? Is that why.. you fell into the wrong crowd..?"

Sasuke bit his lip with a sad look in his eyes, "I didn't know how to deal with it, I wanted to stop feeling the way I did. But you… came after me." Now he was shedding a couple of tears, they slid down his face, and collected under his chin, "You didn't want to give up on me, you were a persistent idiot, but… I'm glad you saved me."

My lips parted before I cried out, "You're the idiot! I can't believe you'd think I'd leave because of how you felt." I pushed the chair back and lightly slammed my hands on the table, shaking the items on it. "But I'm blind for not noticing how you felt.. It's my fault… I-"

"Stop it," Sasuke was beside me now, he attacked me with a hug, holding me tightly against his bare chest, "It's okay now, Naruto. Because you see it now.."

I buried my face into his chest and gripped onto his firm back, "Sasuke.. I loved you since we were little, but I never understood why. I would admire you-"

Sasuke pulled away at arms length, his eyes were shining with tears, "Wait.. you admired me?"

"I did.. I still do." I let more tears fall down my face before speaking again, "I-I watched you closely, and I was jealous… you were so cool and I wished I could be just like you. And I guess during that time I developed feelings… But I was in denial.. then you left.. and I was devastated-"

"Enough of that, Naruto… Everything is okay now."

I choked on more tears before being squeezed in a bear hug. I was sure he truly did mean that everything was okay now. And things would continue to be that way; I had my full faith in what the future holds for us, and I really wouldn't want us to be apart.

"I love you…Naruto." Sasuke's lips pecked the top of my forehead for a brief moment before he continued to squeeze the soul out of my body.

 _/-\\\_

 _"_ _You loved me… when I didn't love myself._

 _I was blind to never have realized…_

 _Forgive me, for I am naive._

 _I see now… that you mean what you say.._

 _I can see the look in your eyes when you look at me…_

 _I promise to love you forever.."_

* * *

A/n:If I brought tears to your eyes I sincerely apologize. I was writing this with tears blurring my vision. My best friend reads my chapters before I post them (Usually to see if it was good one and as an extra pair of eyes to check errors), and she was in legitimate tears. But that may not be the case for you.

I tried something a little different with that 'poem' thing. Ha, well I just want to mention that I have no idea what I've written in previous chapters of this fic, and a lot of other writers face this problem with forgetting this and accidentally changing plot/storyline. I think I may have done that, but in all honesty I don't even wanna go back and read previous installments because holyyy that's a lot of work. Let me know if I am scum for changing this ishhh up because I'm a complete idiot. Let me know if you liked this and if you like the.. 'series'...? Review please, my lovelies 3 ;)


	16. Continuation

Author's note: You may or may not want to strangle me for being a terrible writer ;/

* * *

"Gah." I groaned as I turned and shifted positions in bed, "This is uncomfortable!"

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke's mouth was pressed up against my jaw and his weight was heaved on top of me, "Stay still."

"This isn't gonna work if I can't be in a comfortable position." I whined as I kept trying to escape from him.

"But I'm already in position." Sasuke sighed before flipping over onto his back, he covered his eyes with his arm.

"Well I can't sleep unless I'm in a good pose. I want to get enough sleep."I flip onto my stomach, and shove my hands under the pillow.

"What for? School? You're always falling asleep in class anyway." Sasuke chuckled softly, then wrapped and arm around my waist before getting into a similar position as me.

"Yeah yeah." I closed my eyes and sank into the mattress, "I don't really want to go to school.. I just want to spend my time with you." My voice was fading as I finished what I was saying, sleep was starting to heave onto my body and take over my mind.

"Naruto..?" Sasuke's voice sounded muffled

I opened my eyes and flipped onto my back before my vision was restored. Sasuke was on top of me, hovering over my face. The room around me was dark but his eyes were a shade much darker.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I managed, my voice sounded as if it was fading away.

"Shhh."

Cold. Cold hands. On my waist. Strong hands. _Sasuke's hands._ Hands that grasped the waist line of my clothing and twitched as if they really wanted something. Wanted something that lies in between my thighs.

Now Sasuke was taking action aside from dreams. My heart thumped in my chest and I felt a cold sweat break out on my forehead. The darkness around us made me unable to see his expression or his movements.

My breath was unsteady and my body felt heavy; my eyes were wide with something close to fear and a mixture of lust. Just when he slipped off my bottoms his cold hands moved my feet over his shoulders. He leaned down to my face and nibbled my ear and proceeded down my jaw and paused at the nape of my neck.

"Everyone is gonna know that you're mine." His voice was almost seductive yet ominous, it made a shiver go down my spine when his breath danced along my tender neck. One of his hands grasped around my member and the other my face.

He licked my neck and sucked almost harshly; no matter the slight pain I felt, I still bit my lips to hold in the moan building up at the back of my throat. There was more than one thing going on, one hand was stroking my erecting member, the other now toyed with my nipple.

How did he managed to get my shift off?

I could feel body tense up as he slid his tongue down my chest, stomach, and hips. His lips now grazed the base of my member as he stroked, his thumb passing over the tip every time his hand slid up to the top.

I was losing it. He was driving me mad! I just want him to do it already.

I spoke to soon though; something barged my entrance. Something small; no wait something else joined in along with it.

"Heh-mhh" My back arched underneath me, I almost cried out in pleasure but I clasped my hand over my mouth.

The thing bombarding me was his fingers. He was prepping me!

"Tell me if it hurts.." He whispered in my ear. Sasuke's hand left from beside my head and moved to insert is erection while pulling out the fingers of the other hand.

"Hu-hhh" My toes curled from above his shoulders as I felt my insides stretch. My hands grasped the sheets around me, my eyes closed and my head tilted back.

"Naruto..?"

 _Why is he calling out my name at this time?_

"Hey? Naruto!"

"Naruto…?"

 _What's going on? Why now?_

I opened my eyes, "Sasuke?"

"Are you alright? It looked like you were having a bad dream.."

 _Dream? What?!_

I took in my surrounding and noticed that there was a slight sliver of light shining through the window, indicating that it was now morning.

"I… was asleep?" I sat up and looked over at him, he wore a face of concern.

"Yeah, you knocked out after you turned on your stomach." He was already sitting up, clutching a fistful of sheets in his pale hands.

"None of that.. was real?" Raising an eyebrow, I look over to the disabled clock, the still disabled clock from the previous week!

"I-I'm sure it wasn't. I pinched myself awake." Sasuke sat at the edge of the bed before standing up and walking over to his duffle bag.

"W-wait, we shared the same dream again?" I too dashed over to get dressed.

"It has to mean something.. don't you think?" He sighed as he pulled off his shirt.

"Oi," I scratched the back of my head as I looked for something to wear, "When are you going back home? Isn't your brother going to be upset?"

"No… I don't think he would be. Not at all…"

I looked over at him, there he was wearing a simple dark navy blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up and nice black jeans.

 _How can anyone look so good this early in the morning?_

I pulled on a grey sweater over faded blue jeans. I was nothing compared to him, and in some sense I felt like I wasn't good enough to be with Sasuke. But nevertheless we love each other and nothing should ever get in the way of that.

"Oh, alright." I sighed and reached over to obtain my backpack, "I really don't want to go back."

Sasuke's voice was still a little hoarse so his chuckles sounded extra gorgeous at the moment. It was deep but a nice and soothing voice to hear.

"Oh!" Franticly rummaging through my bag I found the homework I was supposed do during the weekend, "You really are a bigger distraction now." I sighed before dashing out of the room and into the kitchen to prepare two cups of coffee.

"Hey! That's not entirely my fault." He shouted softly from the other room. "Plus, I can be even worse of a distraction if you'd like me to." His footsteps were heard behind me now.

Looking back at him I spot that he had a small suspicious grin on his face, "Yeah yeah. I'll decide on that later."

"Fine, your loss." Sasuke's lips planted below my jaw for a quick second before he licked up to my ear lobe, "You know you want it."

 _He wasn't wrong._

* * *

Author's note: Yeah, okay. So ummm, apologies for not uploading anything sooner. I was out of town and was busy with other things ;( Please, oh please leave a review. And mind leaving some feed back? Like: "Yo, kill youself this is trash." or "Aye, good stuff." Advice would even work too /; Thank you 3


	17. New and unwanted company

((Sasuke's POV))

* * *

First day of the week, and it already felt like I attended the entire week. Second period appeared to take hours to be over, and once I made it to third it seemed to take days to be over. Maybe it was dragging on because I was dying to see the cute blond boy. I don't actually know myself..

"Oi! Sasuke."

Is that the voice of an angel? A blond angel with blue eyes… and a Gaara? Wait…

"H-hey.. Naruto," I bow my head, " _Gaara_." I smiled as kindly as I could, but I was enraged that my blond was standing next to this redhead. Well, okay.. I didn't really ever have anything against him.

 _Hmmm, I'm jealous.. aren't I?_

"Sorry to intrude on both of you, but I was hoping you'd allow me to tag along for lunch today." Gaara had a tiny smile on his face, a very thin line actually.

"Ah sorry, Sasuke. I should have told you earlier." The blond licked his lips before having an I'm-sorry-he's-here, half grin pull on his cheeks.

I scoffed lightly, shoving my hands in my pockets. "No worries, it's no big deal. Now, where should we go to eat lunch today?"

Ohhh, I'm _so not_ mad right now. I do not care at all that there's another guy in Naruto's life. Absolutely not a single shit is given.

 _I'm lying to myself._

"How about we go-"

Conversation was cut short due to my brain wandering off into the back of a stage. I zoned out because I was thinking things over ever so slightly; like why I was feeling short bursts of anger under my skin or jealously for that matter. Sasuke Uchiha does not feel anything!

"Hey? Sasuke?"

Oh yeah I had forgotten I was in a middle of a decision…

"Hm?" I mumbled, removing my right hand from under my chin, "Sorry, just thinking."

Naruto took a couple of steps closer to me and stuck his lips out in a mocking form, "Thinking of what?" Now he was all up in my face.

The nerve he has at this time.. "Something intelligent, something you can't possibly understand." I put my hand on his face and lightly shoved him back. I know it was a tad harsh but I was a little irritated at the moment.

Gaara snickered quietly behind Naruto. His oddly creepy eyes then scanned -MY- Naruto up and down before giving me a sort of cold stare.

Hmm….

"Well, have you decided?" I asked, collecting my keys from my pocket and getting ready to unlock my vehicle.

Naruto licked his bottom lip, and grinned at me, "Let's get Mexican food?"

The redhead, a couple of steps behind Naruto had his arms crossed bearing an emotionless face. He looked so _intimidating_ at times. I mean, he is _'good'_ now or whatever. He used to supposedly do bad things and what not. At least that's what I heard from Naruto; I personally never cared much for other people, only a select few. Either way it was always the blond that got my attention and-

"Taco bell!" Naruto shouted, throwing his hands around my neck and jumping to get onto my back. He jokingly smacked my side, "Onward!"

I chuckled under my breath and moved toward my car. I will only, -ONLY-, do silly things for him and him alone. No one else deserved to be treated the way I treat my special angel.

 _Wowww, I sound obsessive!_

"Com'on Gaara, if you don't come along you're gonna starve"

Oh, right. I forgot that I wasn't alone with the blond. GREAT. After years of loving him and us finally coming to understand our feelings and us being 100% official now, while top secret to other people…, we have company. One who I do not like, and it doesn't matter that he's friends with the blond or not. The fact that I caught him giving the up-down on my boyfriend, and then giving me a cold stare ticked me off. All I wanted was to spend personal time as a couple with my precious Naruto.

Frowning, I put Naruto down and unlocked my car. Being a gentleman, I opened the passenger side door and waited for the boy to sit.

All I received was a wink and a smug grin. But it was enough to suffice for the time being.. I was going to tackle him later…

"Gaara," I gestured toward the back side doors, giving a tiny eye roll when I spun around to the driver's side.

Ah yes, there is something going on with that _redhead._ And I do not like it. Who does he think he is? Coming along, when he never ever wanted to join us before. He knows something, maybe… MAYBE he knows?! Either way, I don't care. But he is definitely hiding something. I see it; these eyes of mine have great 'powers' for reading people.

* * *

A/n:Sorry for taking so long. I've face bad writer's blocked before and it seems to have returned. I struggled lots while writing this, hence why it's so short. Apologies for the long wait; perhaps you all don't care for this anymore. Honestly I wouldn't even be mad at that cuz I realized that my writing is crap and I don't have a clue why people like this one so much. Like out of all of my stories, this is the one that I barely put effort in at the beginning. Now it's similar to a chore, but not at all. Y'know? I blame my manic depression for my withdrawal in all things. So again, I'm sorry for the wait. Shout out to my best friend for being super supportive, and helping me compose a simple chapter. In honesty I wish I could delete the whole fic and start over because there are things I've done that I really didn't think over so I changed the main idea along the way, if you haven't noticed.., and I kinda don't like how it turned out. But there's people who like it so I guess I'll continue for a bit longer. But if you hate it, let me know so I can delete it all and start a new.

Sorry for that rant^^ /;


	18. Threat

_**I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER**_

* * *

It was odd to have a third member, or a third wheel, join us for lunch. I've been so used to hanging out with Sasuke and only him. But Gaara was here now; I mean it's not really a problem for me, but it just felt a little odd. I can tell Sasuke wasn't so fond of the idea, but what could I do? Gaara is a friend, and well I can't say no..

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask.." Sasuke began, with a stern look on his face while eyeing the redhead diagonal from him.

"What is it?" Could he be anymore monotone? I think Gaara is sorta similar to Sasuke in many ways with the intelligent factor and the fact that both of them can be emotionless more than half the time! Well, I assume; I'm the only person who has seen the different sides of Sasuke besides his 'I'm-an-Uchiha-and-I-don't-show-my-feelings-to-peasants' expression.I mean for fuck sake, I've seen him cry and laugh in one sitting and him actually not act all proper! I'm lucky actually.

I sat silent enjoying my meal in front of the black haired boy, who seemed to have an irritated look in his eyes. I squinted to focus on his face, but I assume he caught me staring at him because he started to act a little embarrassed, even his face started to show a light shade of red.

"Where are your siblings? You three are always so close."

OHHH, there's a fake smile pulling onto Sasuke's lips! I wonder what he has against this guy…

"Ah well you see, that's the reason why I am here," Gaara folded his arms on the table and eyed Sasuke, "They went out of town for a few days, as a little escape from school." Crooked grin, there it is!

It felt like I was watching a TV drama of some sort, because the two seemed to have so many things against each other. Hell, I could feel the tension between them.

There was a slight motion under the table. That meant Sasuke was fidgeting! WOO, that means he must really dislike Gaara!

I held back laughter, sitting up a tiny bit straighter and crossing my legs by the ankles. The other boys seemed to be having a staring contest, both were silent and expressionless.

 _What..?_

"Mhm, makes sense." Ssauke broke the silence, nodding for a moment before collecting the trash that had gathered on our table.

Bitting my lip and standing on my feet I insisted on helping my 'lover' boy collect and throw away the trash. I needed an excuse to ask him if everything was alright.

"Is everything okay..?" I muttered, tugging on Sasuke's sleeve before dumping the empty wrappers into the garbage.

He merely wet his lips and shook his head.

Yeah okay, there's something going on that I'm not aware of. I scoffed lightly and signaled for Gaara to follow us back to the car.

It was safe to whisper for the moment since the redhead was still inside the business while me and Sasuke just exited through the door.

"Sasu-, tell me. If not now, later.." I frowned slightly, watching as Sasuke did a single nod before proceeding over to his car.

 _I hope it's not about_ ** _us_** _._

The final class for the day seemed short; the teacher gave us a lecture about new information and then handed out a worksheet to fill out about today's lesson. The usual that goes on in the class. But it was sort of strange to have the time go by like nothing.

"Have a nice afternoon, see you all tomorrow."

Collecting my belongings from the desk I caught a glance of Gaara looking at me.

 _Hmm.._

"Are you busy this afternoon?"

WAIT, how'd he get over here so quickly? I haven't even zipped up my bag.

"Uh, yeah actually. I have to.. finish some work." I nervously smiled, standing to my feet and pacing toward the door.

"Oh.. okay." Gaara sounded disappointed or even a little frustrated.

"Why'd you ask?"

The hall was full of couples and friend groups and what not. It was a chore having to avoid running into people.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out.."

Is he trying to make me feel guilty? MAYBE.

"Uh, well maybe after I finish up I can." Nervous laugh and then a swift motion to the doors, "Not certain though.." And I'm out of school.

"Oh, let me know." Tiny smile on his lips and then he turned around back into the school.

 _Since when does he want to be around me..?_

Sasuke would be waiting in his car by now; probably anxious to go home like I am. Maybe a bit of anger mixed in with that anxiousness. I won't know until I see the guy and ask him what's up because he can be impossible to read sometimes.

"Oi, are you going to tell me what's up." Entering the car, I lifted a hand in a greeting way before tossing my bag in the back.

He paused, turned to give me a tiny side glance before he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"I'll explain later. I promise." Sasuke mumbled, his hair was hiding his face while he drove so I couldn't see his expression at the moment.

All I wanted to do was hold his hand, but he didn't seem interested in that at the moment. It's convenient that things go straight to shit right after everything happened. With the stupid wet dreams, that are now irrelevant, and confusion and what not.

Part of me thinks that everything was slowly going to shit around the time after the very first dream. But things just happened and I can't do much now. That's fine though, I'm _with_ him and that's all that matters, right?

"Sasuke, please just tell me now… I'm worried."

He stopped at a red light, tapped the wheel and turned to look at me.

His face was soft, sincere really. How odd.

"You shouldn't be worried, but I should be." A nervous smile pulled on his cheeks before he turned away.

"What does that mean..?" I asked, reaching to touch his arm.

"Tch." Short pause, "I guess I'm just being jealous, huh?"

"Jealous about what? Sasuke, what's going on?"

Jealously on what? On who? Why? I don't understand what he's talking about. Oh god please don't make this hell.

"I don't know. I just hope it doesn't come to be. I don't want to.. lose you… ever."

 _'_ _I don't want to lose you..'? WHAT?_

"You won't." I bit my lip, "I swear on it." And then I could feel tears threaten to unleash.

Sauske must have heard my voice crack the way it does before I start to cry. That would probably explain why he rushed down the streets and pulled up into my drive way.

"Naruto.. please don't cry."

I heard his seatbelt unbuckle and then some shifting.

My face was down, hair covering my tears.

"Don't you have faith in m-"

"I do.." His warm hand grasped lightly around mine and his lips kissed the back of my hand, "But not in your friend.."

Both of his pale hands held mine as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"My friend..?" I muttered, blushing lightly at his tiny peck he placed.

"I don't trust him." He said sternly, "He keeps looking at you… in a way a friend wouldn't."

My eyes widened, "You mean to say that.. Gaara is trying to.. seduce me?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "You finally understood what I was talking about."

I face him, scanning his expression. I grinned and mumbled, "Well, he can try all he wants but nothing will detach me from my Sasuke."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Let me know what you think. Review.**_


End file.
